Pleasure of Satisfaction
by WaddleBuff
Summary: A duelist yearns for carnal satisfaction, a paragon seeks to vent his anger. Two forces collide, engaged in a rollicking duel of pleasure. Tie-in lemon to Chapter 24 of Loco Buri.


_In case you didn't deduce from the description, this is a tie-in lemon to Loco Buri. So don't complain about lack of plot. Anyways, enjoy._

* * *

A challenge. Garen saw it in her eyes as he hastily disrobed.

This was a challenge.

But considering the contestant herself, a more appropriate description would be a duel.

Fiora taunted him, sprawling her naked body atop the white sheets of the bed, revealing her creamy skin to his hungry eyes. She twirled locks of her hair around her finger as she took in the features of the stripping man before her, seconds passing by to reveal more and more of his flesh.

But those seconds numbered as few, for Garen never spent unnecessary time before a battle. As soon as his undergarments hit the floor of the bedroom, revealing his erect member to the placid air of the room, Garen lunged onto the bed, making the springs underneath squeak as it struggled to hold his weight.

Slowly he crawled over Fiora's bare body, his eyes locking onto hers. He encaged her with his arms and legs, allowing only a minimal amount of space for movement, their skin touching either way. For several moments, he looked down upon her moonlit face, taking in the illuminated red highlights implanted on the front bangs of her hair, the piercing eyes that burned into his, and her lips, embedded onto her silky skin with an anticipating grin.

Silently the two communicated with their eyes, electricity flowing between them in a fierce torrent. They could read each other's eyes like books.

In Fiora's pupils churned emotions of mischievousness, desire and her ever-abundant conceit. Contrasting greatly, Garen's eyes roiled with anger, virility and a secret eagerness for the actions about to ensue.

But in between the two, one mutual feeling emanated off of their bodies like an invisible vapor: lust.

As the two figures silently breathed, time seemed to slow in anticipation for the first move, the first act. Fiora catches wind of this first, breaking the sound of silence with a simple word of inquiry.

"Vell?"

Her grin still on her face, Garen looked at it with contempt, annoyed by the air of arrogance occupying the space around her body. In response to her utterance, Garen proceeded by descending towards her, intent to remove the wretched grin that still occupied her countenance as their lips met.

Instantly their mouths latched onto each other with a passionate vigor. Between the spaces of their lips, their tongues eagerly broke their way through, entering each other's mouths to mingle. Garen feels Fiora's hands clasp onto his hair as she instinctively grabbed his head, bringing him closer as their kisses increased in intensity.

A moan escaped Fiora's nostrils-the first of many as her body writhes under Garen's mighty strength. Their tongues wrestled in a desperate struggle fueled by lust. Breaths taken through their nose begin to become heavy and ragged as the osculation continued to take a toll on their stamina.

Garen lowered himself with an excruciating slowness, his body still too far from Fiora's than she desired. Preventing himself from crushing the woman below her, his elbows continued to support him as his arms find their way behind Fiora's head, his hands taking hold of her ebony hair.

His lower body, however, rested comfortably atop her soft skin, his erect member slightly poking to the entrance of her inner folds. A grunt is shared by the couple as they felt their nether regions slightly touch, but they continue their vigorous osculation with passion.

Moans were now mutually shared between the two as the pure ecstasy of their shape-shifting mouths swirling and puckering overcame their senses. Each delicious smack of escaping air escaping their lips merely adding to the pleasure.

Garen and Fiora's heads continued to thrash about on the bed, their kisses strong and fervent. Rivulets of their mixed saliva had already begun to seep out the sides of their mouths, catching occasional glints from the moonlight.

Garen was eager to breathe in her scent as his tongue traded skills with hers, exchanging parries and blows in a contest of superiority.

Surprisingly, he finds that her caliber of osculation matched, or even surpassed, his.

"_So the rumors are true_," Garen thought to himself, struggling to pin down the woman trying to escape his grasp below him. _"nobles really _are _good at kissing." _

As the thought flittered away, Garen caught his hand seeking warmer pastures on instinct. It traveled southward towards desired warmth.

Fiora grunted displeasingly at this sudden change of action, feeling the rough palm of his hand smooth over the skin around her neck. With a sudden jerk of his arm, Garen cupped her breast, resulting in a particularly loud groan to escape Fiora's mouth.

For the first time since they had begun, the two are forced to separate their mouths from each other, their tongues still keeping contact. This is accredited to Fiora, whose arms had forcefully pushed Garen's assaulting kisses away to breathe.

Their tongues proceeding their battle, Garen stared down into Fiora's eyes, both of their eyelids at half-mast. In her eyes Garen still sensed an infuriating amount of pride and a sense of what he conceived to be boredom. The longer his eyes looked into hers, the more his anger towards her grew. Fiora had begun to irritate him.

Garen couldn't see beyond his own pleasures. To Fiora, he was just a toy to be wound up and released. She had left him in box to simmer, and was now scolding him silently, stoking his aggression and powering the rage that he had never yet released. This would be her pleasure: an unparalleled show of Demacia's might.

She wanted this man to ravage her body- to exert all of his power like an army exhausting its men to conquer her.

Never in her life had she been satisfied before. Tonight, she intended to change that.

Garen forcibly descended upon her; their lips are clasped once more, resuming the fierce osculation. Garen's hand, still cupping Fiora's breast, began squeezing and toggling the mound, his fingers eagerly playing with the soft flesh.

His sudden aggressiveness pleases her, but she moaned disapprovingly, as if telling him to stop. She willed herself to do so in a manner of utter annoyance, adding fuel to the fire.

Her tactic worked, Garen unrelenting as his kisses force themselves upon her lips with a vicious intent. Fiora's desire grew with each passing second, her mouth moaning into his as Garen's hand continued to fondle her rock-solid teat.

Their heads still lolling around in motion with their rough kissing, Garen removed his hand from her breast after giving its tip a hard pinch. His last action on her body left Fiora unable to protest as she involuntarily reveled in the remaining pleasure, allowing Garen's hand to quickly make its way southward across the toned fields of her abdomen, the fingers quickly arriving at its destination of Fiora's pink folds.

She suddenly realized the position of his fingers, and grunts, her hands lashing out to the wrist of his right arm to remove it from her forbidden area.

Garen remained adamant and pushed his tongue into her mouth deeper, denying her the ability to protest vocally. Fiora's hands tightened around his wrist as she feels a thick finger begin to enter her womanhood already soaked with clear fluids, allowing a trickle of more lubricants to seep out onto the bed.

She gasped harshly through her nose at the sudden spark of pleasure, her hands' grip on Garen's wrist loosening as she allows him to continue his violation of her inner folds.

With a sudden push, Garen's forefinger completely entered her womanhood. Inside the warmth of her body, he began to curl and dig, further pushing inside of her. Fiora is unable to muster any protest as she enjoyed every second of Garen exploring her.

A burst of euphoria surged through her body when she felt Garen plunge a second and third finger within her increasingly-sodden entry.

Her hands had already separated from his arm, allowing Garen total freedom to continue moving within her pink flesh, vaginal fluids increasing in quantity as time progressed. Fiora forcibly separated herself from Garen's mouth, the pleasure induced by his rough fingers stimulating her inner walls, taking her breath away.

Still, her mind continued to desire for more.

Her fingers furtively made their way to Garen's crotch, taking him completely by surprise as he feels her delicate touch on his erect cock.

"_Two can play at this game," _Fiora thought to herself.

Garen worked his fingers in harder, egging a moan from her mouth and another burst of juices from her loins. But she wouldn't give in. Skilled fingers slithered against his shaft, one palm massaging the base while the other hand squelched around the top, stroking his head and milking precum into her digits.

Fiora widened her eyes away from Garen's gaze, secretly impressed.

"_Bigger than expected," _she thought to herself, a grin creeping onto her face._"Perfect."_

A loud moan escaped her mouth as she suddenly feels Garen rub her clitoris, his fingers curling and digging inside of her warm, wet flesh.

His hand is continuously covered in a warm sheen of her nectar, lubricants exiting her body in increased amounts as he continued to simulate her with his experienced fingers.

Although at the current time he is at the advantage, he concealed his groans, gritting his teeth at the excruciating pleasure Fiora continued to give him with her fingers. Fiora's hands stroked his length gently, milking out more precum as the clear liquid began to completely cover her fingers, traversing over the top of her hand to drip onto the bed.

But even with her resistance, Fiora tried her hardest to encourage the Might of Demacia as his strong, calloused fingers writhed and burrowed inside of her. She bites down on her lip, feeling her limit close to being reached.

Then with an increased pressure, Garen pressed his thumb into her clit and entered his four remaining fingers within her awaiting folds.

At this, Fiora is unable to hold back her groan of pleasure, her hands inadvertently tightening around Garen's manhood. Garen also discharged an outburst, his unoccupied hand clutching at the white sheets of the bed.

Proceeding with the assault, Garen began to slickly push his fingers in and out of Fiora's warm canal, all four of his fingers wriggling and scathing the sides of her inner walls, his thumb relentlessly pressing down on her precious clit.

Fiora's fingers nearly went limp at the physical stimulation racking her body, silent gasps of pleasure escaping her mouth. She feels her reproductive system spurt out more of her lubricants, the area of woven fabric beneath her entry already soaked with the warm juices.

Garen suddenly curled his fingers almost entirely within her, rubbing her clitoris with a surplus of power as a result of an abrupt tug at his erection.

This pushed Fiora to her limit. With a loud moan, her posterior lifted off of the sheets of her bed as she feels her walls begin to pulsate and tighten around the manly digits within her. Her hands instinctively released themselves from his cock, deftly latching themselves onto Garen's arm to further aid his finger's journey up her warm canal. Another groan escaped her throat before she feels her womanhood concaving to expunge warmth from inside of her.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Fiora's manicured nails dug into the flesh of Garen's arm as an orgasm escaped her system, the precious juices first escaping her in a small spurt before being followed by a cascade of sought-after vaginal fluids.

Fiora's teeth released their grip on her bottom lip, her mouth wide agape as the breath is violently ripped from her lungs. Warm waves of pure euphoria surged through her body as more of her cum spurts out to cover Garen's arm, most of the warm juices latching onto the bed below them.

An eternity passed before Fiora gasps, her climax past, translucent juices still seeping from her entry. Her hands had somehow found their way onto Garen's back, his right arm left with red marks as a result of her tight grip. Garen's hand now rested on the bed beside Fiora's heaving chest.

He looked at her face, searching her eyes.

The dull light of indifference still glowed inside of them. His eyes narrowed in annoyance, only to be accompanied by a furrowed brow as he heard Fiora's ever-growingly irritating voice meet his ears.

Still maintaining her convincing act, Fiora glared at him, her face contorted into a convincing look of anger and dissatisfaction.

"You _idiot_. Vhy did you do zhat after I repeatedly tried to stop you?"

Garen's face continued to stare down her, now a twinge of bewilderment accompanying his ever-mounting annoyance.

"You didn't tr-"

"_Shut up._"

Garen juts his jaw outward at the rude interjection, but stayed silent.

Nothing occurs for several moments until Fiora finally broke the silence with an exasperated outburst that is a mix between a sigh and a groan.

"Must I always tell you vhat to do?"

Silence, both figures remain unmoving.

This time _real _rage began to boil up from Fiora's system as she desperately craved for more of Garen's touch. Her right hand finds its way to his cock, roughly grabbing the shaft, her fingers beginning to tug and pull at the erect vein. Through gritted teeth, Fiora commands with a blush,

"_Fuck _me dammit."

She bit down on her lip directly after the prompt, the small action surprisingly sultry.

The gleaming red highlights of her bangs crowned her forehead, gleaming alongside her face as the moon peeked from behind a cloud.

At this arousing display of her beauty, Garen felt his manhood harden slightly.

"If that's what you want, I'll be happy to oblige."

With that, Garen ripped her hand away from his erect shaft before descending to her inviting entry. The action is so quick that Fiora barely had time to compute what is happening before she feels the head of Garen's eager manhood part her satin curtains to push inside of her.

At this, electricity shot up both of their spines, Fiora's hands instantly latching onto Garen's strong shoulders for support, her nails once again digging into his skin.

The couple's breaths quickened as Garen pushed himself deeper and deeper, Fiora's pink folds welcoming him with a soft, continuous _squelch. _

Silent moans are exchanged between them as Garen halted his progress, allowing for both of them to adjust to the size of his massive girth.

"Y-You're so _big_…" Fiora blurted out, her eyes half-closed at the feeling of the giant roughly entering her cave.

Garen merely grunted before continuing his entry, the head of his erection rubbing against the sides of her canal with euphoric results for both parties.

His next breath suddenly inhaled ashes. And the unmistakable scent of death.

He thrust deeper, the action knocking Fiora's bangs loose, extending to triple their length and passing into a hue of crimson. Another thrust, another gasp, and Garen felt blood trickling from the wounds in his body. Her head tilted back, hair falling loose to the floor of a forest, and Garen realized with a shock that he was staring into the scarred eye of his lover.

"Vhy'd you stop?"

Fiora's voice snaps him back to reality, the sharp scarred face of a red-headed assassin supplanted with the duelist's cold, glaring visage. Instantly the green wisps of wild grass ebbed away, their rich earthen scent leaving Garen's nostrils along with the odors of war.

He answered by thrusting the remainder of his length inside of her, causing Fiora's body to inadvertently jolt upward, tips of her nipples rubbing against his chest. This action is forced from Garen's system, an attempt to ward off the strange memories and recollections that continuously attempted to overpower his mind.

Quickly as possible, Garen proceeded to extract himself and rammed back in, as if doing so would ward away an unknown foe. Fiora let out another groan, her head flopping back onto the bed sheets, eyes shut tight.

As she had eagerly anticipated, Garen's masculinity is unmatched. Never before had she experienced such a strong force enter her body, her fingers forced to dig into his skin but failed to accomplish much; Garen's well-weathered skin acted as a barrier to her penetrating nails.

Once again Garen pumped his length in and out of her, gaining a reaction from her similar to the one before. Fiora's satisfying tightness urged him onward, Garen's cock exiting and entering her well-lubricated entryway at an increased pace.

Soon the tempo began to regulate at a fast pace, his girth craving more of Fiora's succulent inner flesh. Fiora still continued to try and withhold the outbursts of ecstasy struggling to escape her system, her head turned at an almost overturned angle as a result of her body arching into her partner's.

Sweat begins to seep out of their pores as Garen continued to pummel her womanhood with his erect member, his loins meeting with hers with increased speed.

Yearning for deeper contact, his right arm deftly latched around her waist. Pulling her body off the mattress, Garen plunged inside of her at the new angle to receive a most pleasurable result; at the sudden action a loud groan from Fiora reverberated throughout the room as her legs are forced to clinch Garen's abdomen, her thighs clasping tightly onto his waist, legs crisscrossing atop his back.

This instinctual reflex to Garen's attempt for deeper penetration merely aided him as her legs pushed him yet _deeper _inside of her sodden folds.

A grunt escaped Garen's throat at this new development, his head forced to burrow into Fiora's neck, her arms not allowing him to escape.

Fiora is unable to mutter anything as ragged breaths passed through her lungs, not realizing that her arms are securely locked around Garen's head. She arched her back as far as her body can allow, Garen's length eagerly swallowed up by her womanhood to the extent of its head slightly poking at the entrance to her womb.

Her tongue inadvertently protruded from her mouth as the pleasure induced by Garen's constant thrusting pulsated through her body in immense waves. If her eyes were to have been open, she would have viewed the windows in front of her upside-down as a result of her body stretching and bent into a flipped 'U'.

Sweat flew into the air of the room, Garen's relentless thrusting causing both of their bodies to jolt with each thrust. One of Fiora's breasts is pushed upward by the top of Garen's right arm, its pink nipple hardened by stimulation. Her other breast sent shocks of electricity through her, Garen's toned chest constantly rubbing against the rocky teat as his body rocked back and forth in a continuous tempo.

Fiora's toes curled, her feet hanging in the air as a result of her legs wrapped tightly around Garen's torso. She felt an abundance of vaginal fluids remaining to gush out of her pink folds onto the bed below her, the lubricants deposited inside of her by Garen's cock joining it to form an ever-growing stain on the sheets of the mattress.

Garen grunted, feeling a sudden throb pulse through his member, more clear liquid escaping its tip to aid its conquest. Increasing his speed, the sound his of testicles slamming into Fiora's underside began to increase, pleasure instantly following suit.

At the sudden upsurge of pace, Fiora's reproductive system struggled to manufacture sufficient amounts of lubrication, their assembly lines already overworked and overheated. She felt his arm tauten around her waist to bring her deeper, causing a moan to escape her throat.

The mattress springs began to squeak with intensity, Garen's cock beginning to pulsate with vigor. Fiora's mouth could not contain the moans, no matter how hard she tried. This pleasure was what she had yearned for, what she had tried to obtain for years. Quick, short breaths continued to aid her lungs in their need for oxygen, the activity siphoning most of her energy.

She suddenly felt her walls begin to tauten around the fiery-hot intruder continuing to scrape her inside folds. At this, Garen's member responded by throbbing with more anticipation, less lubricants escaping its slit.

Shifting his position slightly, Garen suddenly proceeded to muster all of his strength to pound mercilessly into Fiora's ever-tightening womanhood. At this sudden change of action, Fiora felt herself go over the edge, the salty tingle of sweat seeping into her mouth, her body unable to close it due to the demand for oxygen.

Garen abruptly dropped her body to the bed, his right hand positioning itself above her battered folds. His forefinger extended, Garen finds Fiora's soaked clit, and continuing to relentlessly pound her, vigorously rubs his finger into the sensitive area.

This sensation is too much for Fiora as she felt liquid fire begin to expunge from her insides for the second time that night. She let out a long, drawn-out breath as her orgasm rocks her body in violent jerks and spasms, her cum completely coating Garen's crotch as his cock followed suit with its own climax.

Letting out a loud groan to match Fiora's, his semen rushed out in thick globs, the white seed surging out of the tip of his penis to fight against the oncoming wave of Fiora's vaginal fluids.

Mutual outbursts permeate the air as their climaxes continued, Garen's hips still thrusting with a decreased pace. Fiora's eyes rolled into her head at the intense pleasure, feeling her womb completely filled with Garen's warm seed. More cum still proceeded to exit her entrance, a mixture of Garen's semen and her vaginal fluids, products of their lust spilling all over their exposed lower bodies.

Finally, Garen slowed his thrusting before extracting his manhood from Fiora's pulsing entryway, strings of their juices connecting their nether regions before they break to become soaked onto the bed. Fiora's arms lay sprawled out atop the mattress, her eyes still closed as her chest heaved to regain precious oxygen lost during the intense physical activity.

Free from any confining arms or legs, Garen crawled over her, his entire body gleaming in sweat.

Reaching Fiora's face, he observed her breathe silently, her visage illuminated by perspiration.

Suddenly he felt a stinging pain on the side of his cheek, forcing Garen's face away.

It took a few moments to realize Fiora had harshly smacked him.

"You _idiot._"

Turning back to the face below him, he sees Fiora's countenance contorted into a scowl, that glare of annoyance and anger once again piercing into his confused eyes.

Garen suddenly feels all the anger and irritation caused by the woman beneath him return tenfold.

"What did I d-"

His other cheek is left with a red mark, Fiora's hand slapping him again with lightning-fast speed.

"_Shut up."_

His breath began to quicken as anger begins to boil within him.

But for some reason, this merely caused his manhood to harden, the rage arousing him in a way he had never felt before.

Fiora remained to glare at him as she explained her dissatisfaction.

"You made me cum too early. Fool."

She grinned inwardly at Garen's bewildered expression. In reality, she merely wanted to provoke him even _more, _to release his full and utter potential as a wild beast at bay. Bracing herself, she uses her reserve, one that she knew would drive Garen over the boiling point, to result in his anger to be channeled with his lust, meaning more pleasure for her.

Apparently, this noble liked it rough.

_Very _rough, for no other woman would dare provoke Garen in his enraged state, especially if his anger derived from them.

Before Garen could inquire any further, Fiora continues,

"You held back, as if I vas a virgin," she scoffs, "From ze day I met you, I knew you vere not partial to Demacian vomen, but zis is pathetic."

Fiora looks at Garen's expression, pleased to see his face grow redder as he realizes what she is getting at. She allowed a few moments to pass with silence before dropping the bomb.

"I bet, if I vas some Noxian _whore_, you vould stuck me like a _pig,_" Fiora spat at him through gritted teeth.

That did it.

His eyebrows twitching with rage, Garen let out an angry yell, feeling his manhood retain its firmness as his lust and anger melded into a dangerous force.

Fiora grinned.

Her eyes shut, her body bracing itself to be pounded mercilessly by the beast she had released. This was what she had yearned for all night; a true display of Garen's masculinity.

Suddenly she feels her body tilted to its side, Garen's strong left hand gripping tightly onto her right thigh. Before any recognition of his actions could come upon her mind, her body quaked in surprise as her vaginal lips are briskly penetrated by Garen's erect cock.

He too is forced to position himself on his side, his body behind hers, his cock bent slightly to enter the warm, wet entry. Immediately he began to thrust in and out of her at an already rapid pace. Catching Fiora by surprise, Garen's left hand reached under her body to roughly seize her right breast.

She let out a shrill squeal, her body rocking back and forth as Garen proceeded to pound her without remorse. Fiora's left thigh is suspended towards the ceiling, her foot dangling precariously as her nether regions are stretched apart to allow easy entry for Garen's vengeful girth.

"You're such a _bitch, _you know that?"

Garen says, giving her breast a tight squeeze. Fiora lets out a squeal of pleasure, her left hand reaching upward to clasp onto Garen's neck.

Already she was feeling more satisfaction than she ever had during sexual intercourse. Garen's utter strength and passion granted her the satiating lust-filled interactions she had so desperately needed over her experiences in beds with other nobles, Demacians who she thought could satisfy her physical passion but delivering less than desired.

His member proceeded to repeat its repetitious action of slipping in and out of Fiora's welcoming crevice, his pace unrelenting. Garen's strong hand continued to clasp onto her thigh tightly, his grip persistent to maintain her body tilted to its side, Fiora's right hip nestled into the mattress with one of Garen's hands continuing to gird her waist in order to remain implanted on her breast.

Fiora's body gratefully conforms to the rough actions, juices spilling from her womanhood all over her inner thighs. She revels in this newly discovered sensation as her body is racked with pleasure, her petit frame contorted in a twisted position.

"_Ouaggh…"_

Fiora's moans and outbursts of ecstasy are no longer withheld, the complete and utter satisfaction induced by Garen's rough positioning and merciless assault inside of her breaking almost all the barriers concealing her secret satisfaction.

Garen's skilled fingers entrapped her erect nipple in between his middle and index finger, proceeding to aggressively pinch the teat with a harsh vigor. This new added sensation results in an added rut in Fiora's already hindered, jagged breaths; not to mention the violent, vocal eruptions of pleasure emanating from her mouth.

Slowly and steadily his pace increased, the carnal sensations induced by his prick incessantly digging inside of her acting as a flint to stone, sparks of pleasure setting fire to dry tinder of desire. Fiora's left hand tightened its grip around Garen's sweat-covered neck, her other arm pinned down by the weight of her head.

An upsurge of clear viscous lubricants spurted out of her vulva in a constant fountain, Garen's persistent pounding forcing her reproductive system to yield an increased surplus of its slippery produce. An unceasing slurping din reverberated around the room as a result of Garen's thrusting, the sound mingling with grunts and groans.

Sweat traversed the skin of both parties, the salty droplets clinging onto the surface of their bodies before being flung out into the air by the violent tremors caused by the activity. Fiora's rocky nipple was almost numb from the constant stimulation induced by Garen's rough fingers, her inner walls experiencing the same effect as the pink sensitive flesh continued to be dug into by Garen's mighty manhood.

Fiora's face tilted upward momentarily, her half-closed eyes latching onto Garen's face. The moment he felt her eyes resting on his visage, Garen instantly descended to close the space between their mouths. An expected kiss was not exchanged. Instead, Garen's tongue searched for hers to bring it within his oral cavern, his mouth eagerly, viciously sucking. Fiora was taken aback at this sudden action but was forced to follow suit, occasional breaths taken with their lips opening slightly to allow air inside.

The moans that had been flowing from her lips are redirected through her nose, intense pleasure flowing through her body in violent droves. Something inside of Fiora's system snaps, the only remaining trace of restraint broken.

With that her body shuddered with. Her eyes widen, fingers closing in on themselves as her loins inadvertently flexed with effort.

_Spluuutch!_

A surge of warmth discharged itself out of her entry, coating her thighs with a second layer of stickiness. Her head whips itself to its side, separating from Garen's mouth to release a loud, shuddering yell of euphoria. Fiora's vision turns cloudy as the orgasm continued to rack her psyche.

Not acknowledging Fiora's sudden climax, Garen pushed onward, quite literally, his progress aided with the slick lubrication provided of her ejaculatory juices.

Fiora doesn't get a chance to regain the breath that was lost; fractional rasps the only remedy to her lungs' deficit of oxygen. Consciousness began to tiptoe away from her system, complete and utter pleasure the only force preventing it to escape. Though her breaths were scarce, and her body was still exhausted from her recent climax, Fiora forced herself to utter the words that had been constrained by the chains of her pride.

"M-More…please Garen…I...zat is...more…"

She would have continued if it wasn't for the loud moan that interrupted her.

Garen almost couldn't hear these words as a result of the violent clashing that was occurring between their nether regions. His thoughts are clouded, all concerns of worry expelled from his mind. All he wanted was Fiora, to teach that bitch a lesson about hurting a man's pride. She had crossed the line, and by the gods, he was going to make her regret it. He stopped his actions, panting slightly as his hands worked with Fiora's limp body as an artist would mold clay. Fiora had no choice but to allow her body to be positioned in any way her partner desired. She wheezed for air, feeling her posterior being lifted up into the air, supported by knees digging into the bed's soaked sheets.

"You want more?"

His baritone voice pierced the silence of the room, taking Fiora by surprise. She felt her juices dribble down her exposed backside, further covering her legs with their warm stickiness. In this position, the duelist became vulnerable, exposed. At that moment she knew she had to feel ashamed. For gods' sake, a man was taking control of her, _using _her. In all her life, the feeling of being under one's control had been near-nonexistent. She was a noble. An occupant of the highest echelons of Demacian society. The only orders she had ever heard had only been barked to lesser subordinates.

But here she was, at the mercy of a man and his wrath.

And she was enjoying every last second of it.

Maybe control was the missing element from the pleasure she had longed for through all these years, maybe reversing the roles from master to slave was the taboo that she had been searching for. But for whatever reason, at that moment, she wanted, _needed _Garen's control. She felt as if she was loose, unrestrained. As a remorseful child would feel returning to his mother, she wanted constraints, she wanted punishment.

She couldn't restrain a moan of arousal to pass through her lips, her womanhood instinctively pulsing out a dribble of viscous fluid. Her wetness was completely open for Garen's viewing pleasure along with tantalizingly globular ass illuminated by her bodily fluids. He had to restrain himself as he got up on his knees, his cock pulsing and eager to make its reentry.

He looked past the soaked, enticing sight of Fiora's rump, his eyes meeting with his partner's.

He noticed the pride, the condescending fire, was gone from her pupils. Her head was tilted to its side as she looked back at him with longing, several fingers being suckled by her mouth. Garen's eyes wandered.

Sweat glistened off Fiora's exposed back, her bodily curves more profound beneath the natural light of the moon. He could feel the want, the lust, roll off of her in waves.

Luckily for her, he was feeling the exact same thing. A grin crossed his face as his hands slowly took hold of Fiora's buttocks, the large assets soft and utterly firm within his grasp. He felt his erection pulsate as he proceeded to caress her posterior with squeezing fingers. He closed his eyes as he gently ran the head of his cock against the soft skin of her ass, the ministration sending a shock of pleasure to electrocute his senses.

Quickly he withdrew his hips, self-control still present in his actions.

Before he could have his fun, he had to teach this bitch a lesson.

As his hands continued to massage Fiora's rump, he looked down to observe her face; she had her brow furrowed in pure ecstasy, the rough actions being executed down on her posterior satisfying her in ways she didn't know could be satisfied. Then, a moan escaped her throat.

Gaining the desired reaction, Garen reluctantly ceased his ministrations, reducing them to gentle rubbing. He dared not look down at her posterior, in fear that his control would be lost.

"You like that, you bitch? Tell me."

She didn't answer. Good.

"Come on. Tell me. You want more?"

Fiora remained silent. Instead she wiggled her ass slightly in in his grasp. She couldn't say a word. She wouldn't. Being reduced to a woman who begged? That was too low, even in the circumstances.

But oh, how she wanted to.

"I'll give you three seconds."

His hands smoothed over her buttocks, a finger teasingly running along the folds beneath.

Fiora shuddered, but bit down on her fingers.

"One."

She couldn't give in. She had already given too much.

"Two."

What was he going to do anyway? It would probably satisfy her. What was the point in begging if he was already going to provide for her needs?

"Three."

At the last count, Garen almost sighed with relief.

Gods, he had always wanted to do this.

Plus, she deserved it.

Fiora suddenly felt Garen's hand grip one of her buttocks tightly, his right hand leaving her skin.

_Smack!_

She gasped. Her mind swirled at the stinging pain burning in the right area of her posterior. Before she could recollect her senses, she felt Garen's hand strike her again in the same spot.

_Smack!_

The fleshy sound rung out through the room, pain coursing through her body. She couldn't help but feel tears begin to pool on her bottom eyelids, a stinging fire spreading through her buttocks.

Garen looked at his handiwork, a spark of arousal shooting through his system; his slaps had left a large red mark on her buttocks, the sight merely arousing him even more. The soft flesh jiggled slightly, reverberating the harsh strike he had planted onto it.

He proceeded, her sensitive flesh's tone growing more scarlet with each strike.

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

The rapid succession of his slaps caused the tears in Fiora's eyes to cascade down her face before being soaked up by the sheets below her. She panted loudly as her body wriggled and struggled underneath Garen's grasp.

But even in these circumstances, Fiora found herself wanting more.

The pain that coursed through her system turned into pleasure, escalating the lust that had seeped into every crevice of her psyche. She was intoxicated with Garen's subjugation.

Garen continued his onslaught with sinister intent. The power he held, the utter control over the woman below him, satisfied his pent-up lust like nothing else could. All the problems that had been plaguing him, everything that had occurred over the past few months, nothing mattered. He just wanted this bitch to get what she had coming.

Then, he made a grave mistake; his eyes looked down again.

By now the right side of Fiora's ass is bright crimson, its shade contrasting the pale, fleshy white that encircled it. But just as his gaze turned its way downward, Garen looked just in time to see a spurt of clear lubricant dribble out of her womanhood to begin trickling in a rivulet down her thigh.

Instinct took over, and in a blink of an eye, Garen had shoved his erection into her exposed folds. He grunted at the sensation of her warmth engulfing him again. He raised his hand again and let loose another _smack_.

Fiora couldn't restrain a loud yell. She felt her partner's girth push on inside of her, the burning occupying the flesh of her rump still flaring. She panted, unable to keep her breaths controlled.

Garen couldn't stop his progress even if he tried; the slickness of Fiora's warmth sucked him in eagerly. At his angle, his manhood is given easy access to push in to its fullest extent. With every inch Garen felt the soft flesh cave in, tighter, tighter, tighter still. He gave her another slap.

Finally, Garen completely sheathed himself inside of Fiora's warmth, his manhood engulfed to its hilt. He breathed slowly, trying his best to maintain control over his actions. Then he began to extract himself, his exit quick and easy as a result of the abundant lubrication provided by Fiora's bodily fluids and his leftover semen.

Before long, Garen began to plunge himself over and over again, his pace quickening. Fiora unabashedly groaned loudly at his devices, her fingers once again digging as deeply as possible into the sheets.

_Smack!_

Garen continued with his periodic slapping, intent on making the woman before him squirm. His thrusting finally reached its maximum speed, his thighs smashing against hers with loud fleshy slaps. He could feel his vein begin to pulsate more frequently, his climax beginning to creep up behind him again. But he pushed on, concentrating on keeping it at bay.

Suddenly he feels his appendage gripped tighter, strings of clear lubricant increasing in number between their bodies. Then, Garen grunted as his manhood is squelched in Fiora's tightness. Slowing his pace to maintain himself, his hands gripped onto Fiora's rump tightly. All at once his nether regions are covered in sticky warmth; Fiora's body shuddered violently as yet another climax exits her system with vicious force. She gasps haphazardly, her ragged intakes of oxygen intermingling with fractional groans.

Once again she feels the pleasure fogging her mind, expunging itself through her system in the form of fluids spurting out of her vulva. She was drunk in her pleasure, all of her nerves electric with the carnal satisfaction Garen continued to bestow upon her. Her vision had diminished to a blur of whites and blacks, tears and the ever-looming threat of unconsciousness bordering her eyes.

Her inner muscles sucked and pulled at Garen's manhood, emulating the inner desire that encompassed Fiora's being. Garen continued to happily oblige, his fingers pinching and rubbing with vigor as his thrusting continued without relent.

"…_augh…gods, aaaaugh!_"

Fiora's body broke out into another violent spasm as yet another climax exited her system. Her ears deafened to a high-pitched ring, her screams unable to reach her eardrums. It takes all of her energy to remain conscious, pleasure overflowing every sensory inlet in a way that she couldn't even comprehend.

Garen continued, feeling his own limit approach him.

"More….oh gods I vant…_more!_"

He obliged to Fiora's request, pounding furiously against her rump with an intensity he had never experienced before. His pelvis met with the ridge of her buttocks with hard smacks.

Fiora had forgotten every notion of pride and superiority. Not a second passed without a loud groan escaping her system to add to the loud cacophony of animalistic copulation. The bed squeaked louder than it had before as Garen unleashed every ounce of energy he could spare into the woman beneath him. His manhood seemed to grow within the confinements of Fiora's folds, bringing his climax nearer and nearer.

_Splutchch!_

Another orgasm racked Fiora's body, snatching her breath away violently. By now she had gone completely limp, the only response her body gave to Garen's actions being the spasms rocking her frame with every climax that exited her in rapid succession. Fiora's psyche barely grasps consciousness; her eyes shut tight, sweat masking her face in a thin sheen.

Garen's muscles are exhausted. His body rippled with every mighty thrust into Fiora's body, sweat outlining every curvature of his physique.

_Splorkrtch!_

He groans loudly as yet another orgasm spurts onto his nether regions to dribble down the canyon of flesh between his legs and hers. A shrill, ear-piercing shriek sounded out through the room, its tone fading until it finally died out to a whimper. Then, Fiora went silent, her mouth letting out a croak. Garen felt her body shudder one last time before going completely limp. A cursory glance confirmed that his partner had lost consciousness, her eyes shut, mouth still agape.

Still, even with her body entering its lifeless state, Garen's cock pulsed excitedly as her inner muscles continued to pull him in with eagerness.

_Splorktch!_

Fiora's limp body discharged one last orgasm, her legs completely coated with products of her lust. Garen could not withhold himself any longer. Chest heaving with effort, he extracted himself from her body carefully. He winced as the head of his manhood exited her folds, the friction almost causing the backed-up seed at its base to shoot out prematurely.

He went to work, his hands flipping Fiora onto her back. Her unconscious body lay exposed and open, pale skin shining with sweat. His eyes gleamed with the mischievous fire of a child as he proceeded to lean down and lift her posterior up with his strong hands, her body light in his grasp. His cock pulsated with anticipation as he continued.

Then, with Fiora's limp legs spread apart around his body, her lower half lifted off the bed by his hands, Garen thrust forward, sliding the bottom of his manhood against the top of her exhausted folds.

That was all it took.

Garen threw his head back instinctively, erratic, almost embarrassing moans escaping his mouth as the collected surplus of semen burst forth from the base of his length.

"Augh…_augh…_"

The Might of Demacia couldn't help but groan as raw euphoria encompassed his entire being. He had a difficult time remaining steady, his grip on Fiora's rump quivering with every slow thrust his hips rolled. He eyes shut tight as thick, white globs of his seed shot forth from the head of his girth all over his partner's exposed body. Semen burst freely from his erection, arcing slowly through the air in tangled strings of hot goop before splattering onto Fiora's chest and abdomen. Several far-shooting discharges reached the sleeping woman's face, some morsels even sticking themselves within her raven locks.

Garen continued to unload as much of his seed as his body allowed. In the span of several seconds, Fiora's chest is already laced with globules of semen. Garen's body lost itself within the pleasure induced by this action, once again his mind casting aside all other emotions other than pleasure. But finally, as the last thick ejaculation escaped his system with a satisfactory spurt of cum, Garen opened his eyes slowly, his clouded senses returning to him.

He looked down and surveyed his work, his throbbing erection trickling out the last remnants of its produce onto Fiora's toned abdomen. By now a large puddle of cum had accumulated in the area directly below her breasts, rivulets of more semen adding to the goopy mess as a result of her lower body acting as a ramp for Garen's produce to travel upon. A translucent curtain of webby cum had congealed itself between the head of his cock and the lowest area of Fiora's stomach.

The first emotion that returned to Garen was anger.

Then as he relinquished his grip on his partner's body, he realized that the emotion hadn't really gone away.

In fact, all of his actions, from seizing dominance to discharging his semen all over Fiora's body, had originated from the anger that had grown, manifested, as the night wore on.

He snorted, reaching down for a bed sheet to unceremoniously wipe his nether regions of bodily fluids as best he could. His eyes looked disdainfully at his handiwork on the women lying below him. His seed had begun to dribble down the sides of her body as her chest slowly rose and fall with each breath she took in a sleep that was unmistakably deep. Her arms did not even bother to attempt to try and maintain warmth, which Garen was sure would have fled as her sweat-soaked (and semen-encrusted) pores welcomed the cold with welcome arms.

Garen grunted.

He didn't bother covering Fiora's body with a blanket, or even a mere bed sheet.

With his lust slaked, Garen stepped off the bed, cursing to himself as his numb legs almost crumpled beneath him.

His anger maintained its potency.

Quickly he put on his trousers, not bothering to put on his shirt. He reeked of sweat, coital fluids, and Fiora. Gods he needed a shower.

He wanted to scrub his skin to the bone to rid himself of that disgusting smell.

Fiora.

He walked over with angry strides to the door, opening it with a forcefully with his hands; if it hadn't complied, he would have broken through the mahogany wood with his fists.

But as one foot remained outside the doorway, he took one last cursory glance at the woman he had used, ravaged on the guest room's large bed. Moonlight streaming in through a bedside window made the positions of dust particles visible to his eyes, but this went unnoticed as the blueness illuminated Fiora's naked, sleeping form. He glared at her, satisfied that by now she looked like nothing but a cum-filled whore.

"Looks like I stuck you like a pig anyway."

With that, Garen slammed the door, its resonance reverberating throughout the entire Crownguard household, rousing a few servants from their slumber. He had hoped that it would awake the duelist inside the room, but instead she continued her deep rest with no knowledge of anything except satisfaction.

Garen fumed. His sweat-outlined muscles rippled beneath the dim lights of his mansion.

Correction. His mother's mansion.

At the thought of his maternal parent one word came to mind, spitting out from his lips hot and fierce.

"Bitch."

A wandering servant stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Garen with a shocked expression.

The Might of Demacia walked on, Fiora's sneering face suddenly flashed inside his brain.

"_BITCH._"

'Bitch' echoed through the halls almost as loudly as the door he had slammed a few seconds earlier.

Finally Garen found his room, and more importantly, his shower.

He stripped himself of his clothing faster than he had done in the guestroom, a small trail of wrinkled fabric leading to the nearby shower.

_Ksssshh…_

Steaming hot water cascaded from the showerhead onto Garen's bare back, trickling down across his muscles before finally encompassing his entire bulky frame in a welcome embrace. His nerves calmed themselves considerably as the man stood hunched within the shower's claustrophobic walls, the filth of the day washing down the drain.

He only wished the angst could wash down with it.

Garen leaned against the tiled wall of the shower with an arm, drops of stray water running along the side of his face. His eyes followed them absentmindedly as they plummeted down into the swirling pool below his feet.

Thoughts raced through his sleep-deprived, sex-exhausted, anger-filled mind.

Suddenly a new, overwhelming emotion encompassed his psyche:

Guilt.

He didn't know how to react.

Why?

Couldn't he have one-night stands anymore?

His pupils quivered with confusion.

What was this dull thump in his heart?

He wasn't an adolescent teenager any longer

Was he sorry?

A flash of red crossed his mind. Green eyes. A scar.

Why did he suddenly feel lonely?

Grass. War. Kalamanda.

Like a part of him is missing?

The smell of salt water. Embassy. Bilgewater.

...was he in lo-

"_Aaargh!_"

Instinctively Garen smashed his fist into the nearest thing he could find; the tiled wall in front of his face.

He didn't bother to look at the condition of his hand; he could already feel the warmth of blood begin trickling down his knuckles.

For the next hour he allowed a static buzz occupy his thoughts, his eyes watching as drops of blood swirled around in the water of the shower floor, the red fluid dancing circles around the drain.

Blood for Noxus.


End file.
